


Petitions and Glamour

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai’s busy with her makeup, and Téa really wants her to sign a petition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petitions and Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> I had such an odd writing style when I was younger. written at: April 17, 2006. Word count: 320.

**Petitions and Glamour**  
  
"Hey Mai!" Téa said cheerfully popping up next to the blonde's locker a bright smile on her face.  
  
Aforementioned blonde mumbled a somewhat less cheerful greeting, and leaned in closer to the mirror glued to her locker door, carefully applying eye-shadow to her right eyelid.  
  
Téa watched her for a moment and shuffled her feet. "Um...Mai…?" she started to make sure Mai was listening to her. After a moment she heard a distinct 'Hmm?'. It wasn't much but at least it was an indication.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd sign this?" she said holding up a pink paper, with writing on it.  
  
Mai briefly glanced at it out of the corner of her left eye, as she started on her right one. "What is it?" she asked seemingly indifferent.  
  
"Well it's a petition to-" Stop the government from knocking down one of the local apartment complex's and replacing it with a mall? Somehow Téa wasn't so sure Mai would go for that…in fact…she'd probably be the one behind the wheel of the wreaking crane… "-to…put in a new shopping mall down the street!" she quickly lied.  
  
Mai raised one eyebrow as she closed the cap of her eye-shadow and placed it neatly in her purse before standing up straight and looking down at the smaller girl. She smiled. "Course I'll sign it hun!" she said enthusiastically. "Goodness knows we could use another shopping mall."  
  
Téa felt a little guilty as she watched Mai carefully write her name on the paper in bright purple ink, but firmly told herself it was for the good of the people, and quickly taking the paper made to leave.  
  
She quickly turned back around as Mai called her name, and happily obliged to Mai's demands of a well deserved hug and a little more then a few well deserved kisses from her girlfriend.  
  
She figured it was, after all, the least she could do.  
  
 **End**  
  
 **Authoress Notes:** Comments?  
  
---


End file.
